The physically handicapped and other disabled individuals often are faced with the need to unlock a normally locked door, as for example the front door of a home, when that individual is in a remote location, such as a bedroom, in the home. Clearly, there has, heretofore, been needed a mechanism to enable such a disabled individual, or simply anyone who is unwilling to move from the remote location, to unlock and/or lock the doorlock of the front door of the home or business.
Further, before the present invention there was needed an apparatus which remotely operates an existing, conventional lock of a door without in any way changing the lock or in any way disabling the normal operation of the lock. Still further, there was a need for such an apparatus which could also be installed easily and without any damage to the lock.